1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a toy vehicle, and more specifically to a multi-configurable toy vehicle which is movable on a surface.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles have been a childhood favorite for many, many years. These toy vehicles often range in size from miniature cars to larger size trucks resembling a fire truck, gasoline truck, or other vehicle of interest. The child typically races these cars against other toy vehicles or rolls the toy vehicle over a surface for entertainment. These toy vehicles are limited, however, in that they typically only have one configuration. Thus, a child often plays with the toy vehicle for a period of time, becomes disinterested, and quickly desires another toy for entertainment. This can add up to significant cost and frustration for a caretaker of the child.
Similarly, action figures have likewise been a childhood favorite for years. These action figures can vary in size, and may even resemble known fictional or non-fictional characters. Some such action figures have moving parts such as rotatable arms or movable neck and legs. As with the toy vehicles discussed previously, children generally become quickly disinterested in these action figures because they only have a single configuration.
Other action figures exist which have multiple components which can be manipulated into various orientations, so as to result in a single toy having different configurable playable images. Although these action figures have multiple orientations, a child also becomes disinterested with these toys because the action figures are limited in that the child can only simulate movement of the toy. Therefore, again, a child often plays with the toy for a period of time, becomes quickly disinterested, and desires another toy for entertainment. This also can add up to significant cost and frustration for the caretaker of the child.
The present invention relates to a multi-configurable toy vehicle having at least two rotatable segments and a movement means for enabling movement of the multi-configurable toy vehicle on a surface. Each of the rotatable segments includes a first side having a first design and a second side having a second design. Each rotatable segment is independently rotatable with respect to another rotatable segment from a first side orientation to a second side orientation. Preferably, the rotatable segments are disposed along a common axis which is parallel to a bottom surface of the toy vehicle.
The first side and the second side of the rotatable segments are rotatable into a plurality of different combinations associated with each respective first side orientation and second side orientation. In one preferred embodiment, the toy vehicle has three rotatable segments which are capable of being manipulated into eight different configurations by selectively rotating the rotatable segments. It is contemplated that a greater number of rotatable segments may be utilized to result in any number of combinations. In another embodiment, the number of rotatable segments is at least three and at least one of the at least three rotatable segments has more than two sides.
In a preferred embodiment, the toy vehicle is manipulated into different configurations by selectively rotating the first design or the second design of one rotatable segment adjacent the first design or second design of an adjacently positioned rotatable segment so as to form a predetermined figure design. The figure design may optionally comprise a truck, tank, fictional character, non-fictional character, or any other design.
In a preferred embodiment, the movement means enables the multi-configurable toy vehicle to move on a surface. The movement means is associated with at least two of the rotatable segments to facilitate operation of the multi-configurable toy vehicle when any of the rotatable segments are in either of the first or second side orientations. Specifically, the movement means comprises at least one rotatable member associated with a first rotatable segment and at least two rotatable members associated with a second rotatable segment. By having at least one rotatable member on one rotatable segment and at least two rotatable members on another rotatable segment, the toy vehicle is easily movable about a surface. The rotatable members may comprise wheels, treads, or any other conventional structure which enables movement of the toy vehicle.
To allow for a greater number of different configurations, the movement means may include a pivotal manipulation means for pivotally manipulating at least one of the rotatable members from a first location, wherein at least a portion of the rotatable member extends below a bottom surface of the associated rotatable segment, to a second location, wherein at least a portion of the rotatable member extends above a top surface of the associated rotatable segment. It is contemplated that the rotatable segments need not rotate. Alternatively, the toy vehicle may include at least one segment, wherein the pivotal manipulation means pivots from a first location to a second location to provide for different configurations of the toy vehicle.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the toy vehicle includes releasable securement means to secure the rotatable members in a selected location. Each rotatable member preferably has an axle associated therewith which is secured by the releasable securement means. The releasable securement means optionally comprises a biasing member associated with an internal region of the associated rotatable segment. In one preferred embodiment, the biasing member biases against a portion of the axle and an associated sleeve portion of the axle for imparting a securing force thereon. The axle or the biasing member includes one or more cooperating portions for enabling one or more predetermined pivotal positions of the associated rotatable member. In such a preferred embodiment, the cooperating portions include one or more flat spots, notches, or embossments associated with at least one of the axle and biasing member. Of course, other conventional mechanical structures which facilitate releasable stoppable orientations are likewise contemplated for use.